Death Note : Rebirth Volume 1 : Arrangements
by poisonedinsanity
Summary: Twelve years have passed since the death of Yagami Light... As time passed by, Ryuk remained lonely in an empty cave from the death god world... But only until another death god decides to change his fate...
1. Fate

**Death God : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 1-**

Twelve years have passed since the death of Yagami Light, god of the new world, a world without crime...without any evil at all. Or at least that's what he wished for. He struggled until the end to banish evil from the human world and create a utopia...a place where everyone lives in peace. His method? The most deadliest weapon in the entire world : a notebook. But not just any ordinary notebook. A Death Note. The notebook of a death god in which they write humans' names to extend their own lives. But, the person whose name is written in this notebook will die.

Yagami Light received one of these notebooks of death from a death god named Ryuk. A death god that got bored of the death god world. He wanted to have a little bit of fun so he dropped one of his Death Notes in the human world.

In the years that followed, Ryuk did indeed have fun by joining Light in the creation of the new world while in the same time fighting against the two most brilliant detectives in the world : L Lawliet and Nate River.

But in the end, the only detective remaining, Nate River, defeated Light, also known as Kira, and Ryuk had to write his name in his Death Note, just like they decided when they first met.

Years have passed and Ryuk remained lonely in an empty cave from the death god world waiting for his end to come. This was all that was left for him to do. But, unknowingly, another death god was always watching him from far away. It was the most strangest and the only one of a kind death god in the realm. A female death god.

She had watched over Ryuk for all these years after he returned from the human world wishing that Ryuk wasn't so bored and that he wouldn't give up his life. She was in love with him...

All she wanted to do was to find something interesting for Ryuk to do. Something that will make him want to live further. Then one day, an idea came to her. She thought he might have found a sollution for Ryuks' boredom.

So, she went to the one who held the biggest power within the Death God realm. The unique Death God King.

"Mizuu? Haven't seen you in years... Is there any problem?"

"I know I am just a mere death god, but because you are the King I have a first and last request for you..."

"A request? I never thought a king would actually be useful for something... Anyway, I'm not promising anything...What do you wish for, Mizuu?"

"Is there any way to..."

"To what?"

"To revive a human..."


	2. Request

**-Death Note : Rebirth-**

**-Chapter 2 : Request-**

"Have you gone out of your mind, Mizuu? Why the hell would you even want to do that?"

"Does the reason really matter?"

"Of course it matters...You couldn't possibly do such a thing without a good reason!"

"The reason is...love, sir..."

"What? Love for...doesn't matter...I guess I can't do anything against such feelings...So I'll just tell you the one way to revive a human."

"Thank you! Thank you! I will be deeply grateful for this!"

"The only way for a human to be revived...is for him to come back as a death god...But, as for everything, there is a price to this...In order for a human to morph into a death god, a life of another death god must be sacrificed..."

"I'll do it!"

"What?!? You really aren't thinking clearly, Mizuu...I can't let you do this..."

"My thoughts and feelings will never change. I have to do this!"

"Oh...very well...It looks like I'll have to help you..."

And so, Mizuu and the death god King set off for the Altar of Dehumanizing...


	3. Altar of Dehumanizing

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 3 : Altar of Dehumanizing-**

The altar was set in the most unpopulated area within the death god realm. But since the time when it was created i became only a ruin. It had probably never been used in its entire existence.

It was made of five identical pillars placed in such a way that they formed a pentagram.

In the center of this pentagram there was drawn a symbol that resembled a snake holding a cross in his mouth.

The deaht god King instructed Mizuu to walk towards the center of the pentagram while he started activating the altar by touching every pillar one by one which seemed to aknowledge the presence of a King.

"Mizuu, what is the name of this human you want to revive?"

"I believe it is...Yagami Light, sir..."

"Yagami? That name sounds quite familiar..."

"Well, everyone has heard of him since Ryuk returned..."

"Yes, you must be right...Let's begin."


	4. Enjoyment

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 4 : Enjoyment-**

Meanwhile, in a hotel room from the human world...

"Lidner, could you get me the file on the Densons' case?"

"Right away, Near..."

"And while you're at it, stop by the Police Department and retrieve the evidence from the last case."

"Understood. See you later, Near."

Near was now 24 years old and remained the greatest detective of all times...But his abilities were never required too much since the Kira case. Within these years most of his teams' members have quit, leaving only Lidner on Nears' side.

January the 28th. Exactly twelve years since Kiras' death. Near stood alone in one of the hotel rooms he used as a headquarters. Despite his age, he still played with his old toys. He was reconstructing a crime scene from his latest case when he noticed two pieces of paper, took them and threw them in the garbage can. Then he resumed his work.

About 10 minutes later he heard an ambulance passing by. Or so he thought. Actually it had stopped right at the hotel. Near approached the window, opened it, looked down and didn't believe what he was seeing.

Three doctors were carrying Lidners' dead body on a stretcher.

He would've hurried downstairs but he couldn't risk revealing his face to the public. So, he went to his computer and tried to contact the hospital but suddenly all his computers shut down by themselves and there was nothing he could do to turn them back on. He thought it could be a power failure but all the other utilities were working perfectly, except for the phone.

Then he sat down on the sofa and started thinking about what could've happened to Lidner.

"It's a hear attack, Near..."

The sudden voice scared him off the sofa and he was now lying on the floor, facing up. And right in front of him sat a nostalgic but terrifying figure.

"...Why are you back...Ryuk?"

"I thoght I drop by and say hello...So...Hello!"

"Saying hello by killing Lidner?"

"Huh? That wasn't me..."

"It was me, Near!"

An even more terrifying figure was now standing on a couch besides Nears' desk.

"Y-...Yagami Light?!? B-...but you're dead!"

"Dead? Death gods can't die Near, you should know that better than anyone else..."

"But you're not-...are you?"

"I am now. And it's time for me to return to my fellow humans. Now that I gained immortality no one can stop me from ruling over my future utopia."

"You were just a murderer when you were alive...And you haven't changed."

"I feel sorry for you Near...You really don't understand what is good for the future of mankind..."

"I'll stop you no matter what. There's always a way."

"What? I can't hear you clearly...Anyway, I don't have time to lose...I have to go...See ya later."

"He, he..."

Light and Ryuk both fled out the window leaving Near alone again. But as they were getting farther and farther away from the hotel, a booming sound came from Nears' window. The entire room was blown up along with him too.

But none of the two turned around to see what's happening. They continued to fly away from the hotel, Ryuk having a burst of enjoyment and Light with an evil grin on his face...


	5. The Beginning

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 5-**

**-The Beginning-**

After finally getting rid of the one that got him killed, Light was now free to form the new world without being obstructed by any human. Now, not even a death god cold stop him. And so, he had to start eradicating evil off the face of the Earth. But for that he would need access to internet and television and as a death god he couldn't use such technology. He had o find a supporter belonging to the human world and willing to help him.

"Ryuk, let's pay Misa a visit..."

"He,he...Haven't seen her in quite a while..."

A few minutes later they were already at what they thought it would be Misas' old apartment.

"Are you sure she's still here, Light?"

"We don't know until we take a look, right?"

They entered the house but they found no one inside. So they started looking for something that might belong to Misa just to be sure she still lives here. After about an hour of searching, Light now stood quite surprised in front of a drawer from the bedroom. There it lied...the one of a kind Death Note that remained in the human world for so many years.

Looks like Near forgot about this one... thought Light. How foolish of her to leave it in plain sight like this... 

"Light! I think you should see this..."

"What is it Ryuk?"

"Here...read this..."

Ryuk gave Light a small note that looked quite old.

To anyone who finds this note first. By the time you find it I will most probably be already dead...Yes, dead...Just like my one and only love...I tried to live on without him but I just can't stand it anymore. Maybe...maybe if I die...I will be able to meet him again. This is the only hope that's left for me.

P.S. : Since most likely you won't find my body there won't be any tombstone with my name on it so please tell my public that I got tired of show business and went to live somewhere on a sunny island. 

"Stupid girl. I wondered why I even tried. I can't use her anymore..."

Light floated towards the living room and sat on a couch.

"Erm...what now, Light?"

"I don't know Ryuk. I guess we'll just have to keep searching for a supporter until-...wait...what if..."

"What if what?"

"Misa said in the note that her body shouldn't possibly be found, right?" said Light while hurrying to the room where they found the note.

"Yeah, so?"

"So she should have used a method that couldn't fail, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

Light picked up the Death Note he found earlier, went to the last page that was written and found what he was looking for.

Amane Misa suffers a peaceful death on 22nd February at 23:45. After that, her body disappears and is never to be found again. 

"But people can't write their own names in Death Notes, Light..."

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"It means someone else wrote it for her... Someone trustworthy enough to hand him the secret of the Death Note."

"But the Note is still here."

"He or she was probably too afraid to use it any further. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that if Misa trusted this person, he most probably is a supporter of mine."

"But how do we find this guy, anyway?"

"It's time to go to prison Ryuk..."

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, back in the land of death gods, a booming sound resonated throughout the entire realm...The voice of the King...

"This is impossible!"


	6. Despair

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 6-**

**-Despair-**

An army of death gods was now marching towards the Kings' throne being all anxious to find out what could have made him be so terrified.

"What happened, your majesty?"

"What's wrong?"

But the King was too taken by surprise by the mass of death gods to give a proper answer.

"Who? What? No...no...I just...erm...had a nightmare...yes...a nightmare..."

"Oh, alright...But you kinda scared us, sir..."

"No, it's ok...you can return to your normal activities..."

Being assured that nothing's wrong with the King, the army was now retreating back to their usual places of...sitting.

This can't be happening...Not true, not true, not true...I have to warn Ryuk about this... 

Meanwhile near the Tokyo Prison...

"Ryuk, you wait outside. I'll do this alone."

"Fine...but you owe me an apple for this."

Ryuk was now floating over a lake in the vicinity of the institution.

"Ryuk!"

"Huh? You're already back Light?"

Ryuk turned around to greet Light but instead, he was now facing the King himself.

"What are you doing here, sir? I thought you're never leaving the death god realm..."

"This is how you greet me, Ryuk? Anyway, I don't have time for this. I have to tell you something important about Yagami Light."


	7. Twisted

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 7-**

**-Twisted-**

"Is it something interesting?"

"It's about one of our old death god fellows."

"Huh?"

"Well...125 years ago, a death god, just like you, got bored and descended into the human world. There he met a young and beautiful lady with whom she had a baby. A son, to be more exactly."

"So..."

"So, that son was Light's grandfather..."

"Wow. So Light's a descendant of a death god? But still...why did you have to come all this way to tell me this?"

"That death god was the realms' King."

"Wait, aren't you the King?"

"I wasn't until he died to save that girl.I wanted to replace him until the perfect death god would come and claim the throne. But he never came so I became the King. As a human, Light was completely powerless but now that I was ignorant enought to revive him as a death god..."

"What?"

"Well...he is the rightful owner of the death god realms' throne..."

Ryuks' eyes now shone brighter than ever.

"Thank you...your ex-majesty..."

"Wait, I thought-"

"You thought wrong..."

"You can't possibly-"

"Why not? See you later...Cero..."


	8. Damaged

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 8-**

**-Damage-**

Being disappointed by this event, Cero retreated into the tunnel leading towards the death god realm while whispering something to himself.

"He,he...you already started talking to yourself?"

But the King didn't answer. And Ryuk noticed that something weird happened. The tunnel closed itself in a different way than it normally did.

"Damn..."

"Ryuk. Here's your apple."

"Oh, right...thanks..."

"What's wrong Ryuk?"

"Well...the King was just here..."

"What? What did he want?"

"He told me something interesting...about you..."

"What? What is it? Tell me quickly!"

"Well...it seems that...you are a descendant of the former death god King and the rightful owner of the throne..."

Light remained speachless. But soon, his surprised figure turned into a big grin and his eyes glowed red as though they were full blood.

"This is perfect. Let's set for the realm immediatly!"

"We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?"

"Well, the King thought of something that would stop us from going back and...well...he kinda succeded, so..."

"So...what?"

"The tunnel is damaged."


	9. Old Friend

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 9-**

**-Old Friend-**

Oh well...Since we can't return to the death god realm, it seems that I'll have to continue my work from down here. 

"Light."

"Yes, Ryuk?"

"What did you do in the prison?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, I needed to find the guy that helped Misa, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So...I entered the prison and gave an inmate a piece of Death Note paper so he can see me. Then I thretened to kill him if he doesn't do what I say. During the recreationg break in the internet room I made him scan the page on which Misas' death was written. Then I explained him how to break into the police database and compare the handwriting from the Death Note with the ones gathered by the police. And...I found the guy."

"Do I know him?"

"He's an old...friend."

"What's his name?"

"Tota. Tota Matsuda."


	10. Reunion

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 10-**

**-Reunion-**

"Huh? Wasn't he the one that shot you 12 years ago?"

"Yeah. That's why I want to talk to him. I want to know why did he help Misa after what he did to me."

"He,he...this should be interesting."

"Judging by the information I found, Matsuda should still be working in the Police Department so that's where we should start searching."

Being anxious to meet Matsuda again, Ryuk and Light hurried to the second institution they had to visit this day. After they arrived, they decided to enter through the front door instead of just passing through the walls.

"This is pretty nostalgic. Too bad I had to get my father killed. A meeting between us would've been a bit interesting."

"Maybe. But if you would've let him live your life as a human would've ended earlier."

"I know."

They continued their way quietly towards Matsudas' office. Now that the former chief of police, Souchirou Yagami, died and the one that replaced him, Mogi, has retired, Matsuda was promoted as teh new chief. Becuase of that, Light knew the way to the office perfectly.

"Aizawa. I want the full report on what happened to Near and Lidner."

"Understood, Matsuda."

"We have to find out what happened to them."

"In Nears' case they said it was a gas pipe accident."

"Aizawa. Near doesn't die in accidents. Plus, Lidner died of a hear attack."

"You don't think-"

"We can never know."

"But Near destroyed the last Death Note and all the former users are dead too, Matsuda."

"You forget that there are billions of death gods and billions of humans. So new Death Notes and new users can always appear."

"Then we don't have time for chatting, Matsuda. I'll get straight to work."

"Alright, Aizawa. Tell me when you've got something new."

"I'll be going then."

During the chat between the two, Light and his companion were floating in a corner of the room waiting for Aizawa to disappear.

"Matsuda changed, Light. He actually looks...mature."

Light didn't reply. Instead he ripped a piece of paper form the Death Note and dropped it in front of Matsuda.

"What the hell?"

He reached for the paper, took it and stared at it.

"I must be seeing things."

"You've become quite something, Matsuda."

At the sound of Lights' voice he threw himself off the chair and fell on the floor.

"Light!"

"Why are you so surprised to see me, Matsuda? I thought you already figured it out that Nears' death was the work of a Death Note."

"Yeah...but...you died...right?"

"I did. But I came back. I have some unfinished business in this world."

"But-"

"Shut up. I'm talking and you're listening. I want you to tell me something."

"What?"

"Why did you help Misa in commiting suicide?"


	11. Rebirth

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 11-**

**-Rebirth-**

"That's a bit hard to explain, Light..."

"What could be so hard? I just want to know why did you use the Death Note after shooting me twice for doing just that."

"But...how did you know it was me?"

"That doesn't matter. I actually thought you would've come on my side after all you said about Kira being-"

"I was on your side, Light!"

"Huh? Light, I want Matsuda to see me too..."

"Very well, Ryuk."

"Ryuk? Is he here too?"

Ryuk took out his Death Note and touched Matsuda with it.

"He, he...you're quite weird, Matsuda. Why did you shoot Light if you say you were on his side?"

"I have my own reasons for doing that."

"If you want to keep your life then explain it to me right now." demanded Light.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It was a desperate situation. If I wouldn't have shot you then you would've succeeded in killing Near then, right? But after that, someone else from his or even our team would've shot you or captured you so Nears' death would've been in vain. And I wanted to keep my position in the police force and the others' trust. I couldn't just join you. It would've meant my death."

"What about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you still on my side?"

"I always regreted your death. I think you would've realized great things as Kira. So...how should I put it...your will is my command, Light."

"Very well. I have a task for you then."

"What is it?"

"I want you to arrange an interview with every member in the Police Department. I want to know who is for and who is against Kira."

"It's not that simple. What should I tell them as a reason?"

"Tell them you think a new Kira might be involved in Nears' case."

"I'll try."

"By the way. You should use a lie detector."

"Understood."

Matsuda started right away to gather people for the interview. It took about three days until it was over. But during this time, Light was paid a visit by another death god that was unknown to him. He was dressed different than others. He almost looked like a pilot from the human world.

"You're Light, right?"

Wait. Wasn't the tunnel damaged? 

"Yes. That's me."

"I have a question for you."

This is strange. 

"What is it?"

"I heard yor story from before you died. But there's one thing they didn't know."

"What?"

"Who was the one that was against you and defeated you as a human?"

This is deifinitely strange. The tunnel was damaged by the King and only the King himself could've returned it to its normal state. So that must mean that this guy was sent by him. But why would he want the name of the guy that defeated me? Unless...he wants me to disappear, right? And only Near would be smart enought to find a way to get me killed so he probably wants to revive him. Very well. I'll tell him his name. 

"Teru. Teru Mikami."

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know. I'll have to get going. See ya later..."

Lights' mind was now working faster than ever trying to figure out whether he thought right or not. 'Cause if he did-...

"Light."

"Matsuda. What is it?"

"It's done."

"How many?"

"27."

"Good enough. Gather all of them in a secure room."

"Right away."

In a couple of minutes, the 27 members of the police force were placed in their seats in the very room that Matsuda first heard of the former greatest detective of the world, L Lawliet.

"What is it, chief?"

"Why did you call us here?"

"Chief. Why do you have to be so mysterious?"

"Matsuda. Take this Death Note and touch everyone with it."

"Ok, Light."

"Light? Who is he talking to?"

Whispers surrounded the hall in seconds doubting Matsudas' sanity. During this event, he passed by every member of the team touching them with the Note. Some of them reacted histerically at the sight of Light but some of them didn't react at all as though they expected him to make his appearance.

"So Kira really was Light. I knew it."

"Oh...this is interesting..."

"What the fuck? Are you kidding me??"

Different reactions indeed.

"Everyone. Please calm down. I have something to tell all of you. As I was told by Matsuda, twelve years ago you were a supporter of Kira. Am I right?"

Some of them agreed, some of them didn't reply.

"I have a...favor to ask of you. I want you to join me in my quest of eradicating the evil from our planet. If you will, then please write your name on the paper that Matsuda will give you."

"Why? So you can kill us all?"

"I can already see your names, Daisuke Genshi..."

Matsuda took the premade document to each of the gathered members and then returned it to Light.

"Good...I see you've all signed it. Starting from today, you will be known as...the Legacy of Kira."


	12. Revival

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**-Chapter 12-**

**-Revival-**

Back in the death god world, the pilot death god was informing the King about the name that Light told him.

"Hmm...Mikami you say? doesn't sound like a smart guy. Anyway, if that's what he says then it must be true. You will be rewarded as promised. You can go now."

The pilot retreated and the King set again for the Altar of Dehumanizing. There, he already had prepared another death god for the sacrifice. The ritual went exactly as it went in Lights' case. The death god stood in the middle of the pentagram, the King touched each of the pillars and after a couple of minutes, there he was...after commiting suicide twelve years ago...Teru Mikami returned to the land of the living.

"You're Mikami, right?"

Mikami stared for a moment around him the fixed his eyes on the King.

"Is this hell?"

"Worse. It's the land of the living."

Teru remained silent.

"One of my spies told me that Light said you are the one that defeated him before he was a death god."

Light? Death god? God. Real God. He made it. Me? Defeated him? Spy? This guy is against God. God lied to the spy. He needs me. 

"Is this the realms of death gods?"

"Yes."

What could he want me to do here? Yes! That must be it! 

Mikami bursted into an evil laugh that echoued around the realm.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Fool."

That was the last thing Mikami said before he left the altar and flew towards the realm.

"I was tricked!"


	13. Retreat

**Death Note : Rebirth**

**Chapter 13 : Retreat**

Mikami walked for hours that felt like ages while searching for another living being.

After quite a while of searching, he ran into a small gathering of –what they seemed to be- gamblers. Mikami approached them quietly while they stared at him with curiosity.

"Honored fellows. I have a question to ask of you."

"Huh? You talk weird."

"I agree."

"Anyway. Say what you have to say."

"What do you think of your current King?"

The question was followed by a moment of silence. Then, a death god replied.

"He's…boring. We can't do anything interesting around here because of him. Actually…we can't do anything at all."

"Would you defy his rules to help another death god in his war against a certain part of humanity?"

"That seems…troublesome, but…"

"Do you prefer staying here forever doing nothing?"

"Not really. I'm tired of this."

Mikami smiled.

"Do you all agree?"

They nodded.

"Good. Then go gather as many death gods as you can."

The group of death gods scattered instantly around the realm and in only a few hours they brought back to Mikami an entire army.

"Hmm…only 200? I thought you could do better. Anyway, that should do for now. As a first task we must keep the King away from his throne. We must take his power from him so we can act freely. So march towards him and scare the hell out of him!"

They started marching at once towards the throne, but meanwhile, the pilot death god was briefing the King about the current situation.

"Your majesty, you must fight. You have the required power to do this."

"No, they're too many…"

"But sir-…"

"No! I have to retreat into the mountains. They'll never find me in there."

It looks like I overestimated you, Cero. 

In a few minutes, Mikamis' army arrived at the throne only to find it empty.

"Good. This will make things easier."


	14. Arrangements

CHAPTER 14

_**ARRANGEMENTS**_

"We have to go to the human world and contact Kira."

"We can't. The King sealed the tunnel."

"Busou. Find a way to get the tunnel opened again."

"Understood."

"Damon. Form a ten-men search team and find Cero."

"Alright, boss."

"Sharou. Get the priests and seal the throne. We have to make sure no one is going to use it."

"Ok."

Mikami was giving orders to everyone so that they all had something to do and that all the necessary arrangements for Kira were accomplished.

Meanwhile, in the human world, Light was doing almost the same thing..

"Matsuda. I want thirty seven computers with access to internet in the conference room. And bring thirty eighty TVs as well."

"Ok, Light. Can you tell me what they're for?"

"You'll see. Daisuke. I want you to take these notes and put five pages in front of each computer in the conference room."

"Alright."

Two hours later, the members of the team were placed at their seats within the conference room. Light, with Ryuk and Matsuda by his side, stood in front of them.

"Matsuda. You explained to them how the Death Note works, right?"

"Of course, Light."

"Good. Everyone. Please pay attention."

All of them stopped whispering to each other and waited in silence for Light to say something.

"Starting tomorrow, your job will be to write as many names of criminals as you can on the papers you were given. Try to write as small as possible in order to save space. When the pages are full, you may ask Matsuda or Ryuk for more. But keep in mind that for now, the Death Notes we have are limited. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Do we have breaks?"

"The team will be split in two. The first half will work during the day while the others are free and the other half will work during the night while the others are free to do whatever they want."

"What will happen when we run out of Death Notes?"

"I will try to find a way to get some more until that happens. But in case it does happen, you will have prepared two pages for each of you so you can arrange the deaths for the next month. Anymore questions?"

A moment of silence followed Lights' statements.

"Good. Matsuda."

"Yes, Light?"

"You will have to monitor every TV channel for everything they might say about he killings and find out whether they think it's the work of Kira or not."

"Understood."

"This is it for today. I expect all of you to be here tomorrow at 7 A.M. You're dismissed."

"Light."

"What is it Ryuk?"

"I think this is going too well . . . You really think no one will try to stop you?"

"Ryuk. I'm a death god now. What could anyone possibly do to stop me?"

"Well . . . the King has enough power to kill you."

"Oh . . . about that. I took care of it."

"Huh?"

"You'll see, Ryuk . . . You'll see . . ."

Meanwhile, back in the death god realm, the throne was sealed and the search team was already returning to Mikami and informing him about their discoveries.

"Mikami."

"Yes, Damon."

"We couldn't find Cero or anything else that might lead us to him."

"Damn. Try harder."

"But he might be in an enchanted place and we don't have access to those."

While the two argued, another death god was approaching them.

"He's in the mountains."

"Who are you?"

"I don't have a specific name. They call me the pilot."

"How come you know where he is?"

"I was helping him. Until he decided to flee cowardly from you guys. I refuse to live under such a King."

"Very well. Welcome to our team, pilot."

"Mikami, sir."

"Busou. Did you find out anything that could help?"

"I might have an idea."

"Say it."

"Well, to seal the tunnel, Cero used the power of the throne. But since he lost it, the tunnel can be used as a one way road. Which means we can go there but we can't return."

"That's not really my idea of 'helpful'."

"But."

"But what?"

"As long as someone stays in the tunnel, it remains open."

"So all we have to do is put another death god in there so it doesn't close, right?"

"Exactly."

"Good. Find someone and place him inside. I need to go down there. You and Damon will come with me as well."

"Understood."

Two minutes later, Busou returned with Damon, ready to depart to the human world.

_ So. It's time to visit the land of the corrupted once again. But this time I swear things will go exactly as planned. Nothing will stop Kira from approaching his goals. _

"Matsuda."

"Yes, Light."

"Since you're the chief of police, you have access to the other departments in Japan, right?"

"That's right."

"Then I want you to do the same thing you did in this sector. Interview everyone with a lie detecting device and gather as many supporters as you can. When you're done, get me a list with their names and their number. Understood?"

"I'll do my best, Light."

Matsuda left the room, leaving Light alone. But only for a moment because someone entered the room. But not the usual way. He entered through the side wall. It was another death god that Light recognized immediately.

"Mikami."

"God."

"I presume you took care of the King."

"Exactly as you wished. He's not dead but we're keeping him away from the throne, so he's almost powerless."

"Supporters?"

"Two hundred."

"Not much. I expected more."

"I apologize but that's all I could get."

"Doesn't matter. That should be enough for now. The tunnel?"

"Useable as long as someone remains inside to keep it open."

"Good. For now, find the King and bring him to me. Don't harm him. I want him intact."

"Alright. Anymore requests, Kira?"

"Try and gather more supporters. We need as many as we can. The faster we take over the human world, the better."

"I'll do what I can."

"Go."

The conversation ended and Mikami retreated back in the tunnel heading for the death god realm with his new orders.

Everything was going exactly as Light planned. Near was dead. Matsuda was working for him. He was getting more supporters every day ready to risk their life for Kiras' cause against the evil that surrounded the entire world of humans.

And now, he also had access to the realm of death gods. Thing that only meant an infinite number of possible supporters and Death Notes.

"We are ready."


	15. Explained Facts

_**EXPLAINED FACTS**_

_The picture on the front cover has absolutely nothing to do with Death Note, but it could resemble the Death God King, Cero, since he isn't seen very much in the original Death Note._

_The first four paragraphs of the first chapter are a brief recap of the original Death Note._

_The Altar of Dehumanizing was built billion of years ago by humans. It was used by them to evolve at a higher level, in a god that defies death. A death god. But something went wrong. The land on which the altar was built was ripped off the face of the Earth and the humans were forced to leave the territory they once populated. It is now known as the death god realm and remains populated by the ones that succeeded in evolving but forgot about their origins._

_The 'snake holding a cross in his mouth' from the altar is inspired from the symbol found in 'Fullmetal Alchemist'._

"Well, everyone has heard of him since Ryuk returned . . ."_ When Ryuk returned to the death god realm, after having to kill Light, he was visited by the pilot death god, as seen in 'Death Note: Director's Cut', who heard the story from him and told it to others which did the same, until almost every death god in the realm knew about Ryuks' story._

_Nate Rivers' age was 12 when the Kira events happened._

_The two pieces of paper found by Near on the floor belong to Lights' and Ryuks' Death Notes. They dropped the besides Near, so he could touch them and then see Light and Ryuk._

_A presence of a death god is possible to affect the state of different electronic utilities. For example Nears' computer and phone._

_The explosion of Nate Rivers' room was a death that Light wrote in his own notebook before visiting him._

_At the end of the original series, Misa has lost her memories about the Death Note__. But, she found one accidently and hid it in her house. He tried to continue Lights' work, but couldn't go on without him._

_The date on which Misa dies, 22__nd__ February, is in the same year in which Light dies._

_In the old times, when the death god King was agitated, it meant that their realm could be in danger, so every death god would go at the throne and be briefed. This time, they only went to the King as a custom._

_Although the idea of a baby born from a human girl and a death god would be interesting, it is not entirely true. As a King, death gods have the power to take human form._

_The idea of Light being the descendant of a death god was inspired from 'Bleach'._

_If the rightful owner of the death god realms' throne doesn't reclaim it in a certain period of time, the throne will accept the first death god that touches it. But, if the owner appears during his reign, he can always reclaim his place by touching the throne._

_In order to travel between the death god realm and the human world, all death gods have the power to open a tunnel that links them together._

_When returning through the tunnel, the King mumbled an incantation that sealed the entrance of the tunnel._

_After using the inmate in the prison, Light killed him by making him commit suicide._

_Although he didn't kill his father directly, Light did get him killed by handing him the power of the Death Note and the death god eyes._

_The number of supporters that Matsuda gathered, 37, is the total number of episodes of the original series._

_The gamblers Mikami encounters are the gamblers seen in the first episode in the original anime series._

_The pilot death god that appears in the story is the same one as the one that appears in 'Death Note: Directors' Cut"._

_The 38__th__ TV Light ordered for, was for Matsuda._

_Before returning to the human world, Light received two Death Notes. Ryuk had two of them as well. Plus the one that they found in Misas' apartment, they had a total of five Death Notes._

_Enchanted places are areas that were sealed by the King and only he could have access to them._

_While being acknowledged by the throne, a death god has almost infinite power. Otherwise, he is just a normal death god._

_The next volume will be named 'The War'._

_All Death Note characters and Death Note original story belong to their original author, __Tsugumi__Ohba__, and their artist, Takeshi Obata. None of the content provided within these pages are/will be part of __Tsugumi__Ohba__ or Takeshi Obata's original work besides character names and the first four paragraphs of the first chapter which are a short review of the original story, as told in the second point._


End file.
